London is forever
by GTAKiller
Summary: Al is ready to take London over!! warning contains strong language and nudity
1. Default Chapter

London is Forever  
  
1989 London In the back of a run down casino  
  
"You good to go" came a voice from the other room.  
  
"Lets do this thing" Al replied.  
  
The two men went outside where another 4 men were waiting. They jumped in the back of a black van and speed off. Goldtooth was quietly watching TV in his heavily guarded room. He was a bit edgy because he knew what he had done the previous week. He had screwed his good friend Al out of the bank job money and he knew what Al was like. A mile away Al and his goons were going through the plan and checking their weapons.  
  
"Every one know what to do" Al said quietly.  
  
They all nodded. The van stopped and they all jumped out and crept up to the house. Three went round the back while three stayed at the front. Al pulled the clip off the grenade and chucked it through the window. When Al heard the explosion he kicked the door in. The people at the back heard the noise and stormed in. There were a few guards but they were no match for the fire power of the guns. Within a second they were dead. Al was thinking this was a fucking piece of cake. They went upstairs but they were met by about 10 guards. They had a shoot out with most of the guards going down but Al's goons went down. Al got out his uzi and finished the rest of the guards off. While this was going on Goldtooth was escaping out the back. Al rushed after him and caught him up. He hit Goldtooth round the head and he fell to the floor. Al screamed "Screw with me and you are a fucking dead man walking" before putting 6or7 bullets in Goldtooth's head. He set the time bomb and jumped in the back of the black van and speed off.. The next day it was all over the news that Goldtooth was dead while Al was making preparations to take London over. 


	2. On Thin Ice

On Thin Ice  
  
Al wasn't the type to mess around. He would get the job done and not waste time. Fuck anyone who says differently. He had only one gun which he took everywhere with him. His Uzi which his dad had given him when he was young just before he had died. Now was Al's time. Al was polishing his gun when one of his goons rushed in.  
  
"You know that prick John Bruce" his goon said quickly  
  
"Yeagh" replied Al in a puzzled sort of way.  
  
"He is forging an alliance with the street guns," said the goon worryingly  
  
"What" shouted Al?  
  
"They're at the clock tower now signing the contract," panted the goon.  
  
"Take Paul and James grab a couple of snipers and get over there and fucking kill everyone there so not a word of this is let out" ordered Al.  
  
The three goons got their weapons and headed over to the clock tower. There was a roadblock either side of the tower so they had to get closer by foot. They took their positions and started shooting and of course never missed, as they were all top assassins. What they did not know was on the other side of the road was another street gun which they had not seen. He ran, got in his car and zoomed off. James ran back to the car and chased after him. It was a while before he caught up. He rammed him off the road then got out, went over to his car and stabbed him many times until the car was drenched in blood. He got in the car drove it to the pier and jumped out just before the car went in the sea. He walked back to his car and went back to the clock tower. When he got there it was on fire and everyone was dead including Paul and the other goon. He walked around until he saw something strange. It was a piece of jean, which had t.v. marked on it. He knew only one person which had those initials. He got in the car and went back to the casino. He ran to the back where Al was.  
  
"They are dead" rushed James.  
  
"All of them" replied Al.  
  
"Yes fucking all of them including our men" shouted James.  
  
"What the fuck happened?" demanded Al.  
  
"I chased after this guy and when I got back the whole place was up in flames and get this I fond a piece of jean which had t.v marked on it" shouted James.  
  
"So" replied Al.  
  
"There's only one person I know with the initials t.v" said James who had now calmed down.  
  
"You don't mean," said Al.  
  
"Tommy Vercetie" said James smugly.  
  
"You were on very thin ice tonight my friend. I should fucking kill you for what you have done but as you have brought me a piece of information you may keep you life for now" Said Al. 


End file.
